


Spring Break Done Right

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beach Sex, Frottage, John the College Stud, M/M, Public Sex, milf!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: When his book is dull and vacation loses its charm, Chrollo finds something else to occupy his attention.





	Spring Break Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! this was my present to yougei for this year and he really liked it so i hope you all will too!

Chrollo turned another page of his book, letting out a breath of salt-scented air as he looked over the top of his sunglasses at the young man staring at him. The sound of laughter, of shrieking, and of waves crashing into the white sand beach seemed to fade away in the wake of the scrutiny. Chrollo wrinkled his nose with a sigh. He’d come here to unwind a bit, maybe catch some sun before retreating back into obscurity until the next job, but it seemed even on a beach at midday he was far too attention grabbing to even do that. 

“Can I help you?” he called out, the young man going as straight as a ramrod when he realized he had been spotted. And what a strapping young man he was. Chrollo allowed himself to give him a once over, taking in his sun-kissed skin and the sunburn beginning to tinge his cheeks and nose rosy. His chest was strong, his shoulders broad. Bright blue board shorts were the only thing covering him. It brought a smile to Chrollo’s lips despite himself. Maybe they were both ogling a bit now. “If you’re going to stare, you might as well introduce yourself.”

The young man swallowed hard enough to bob his adam’s apple. Carefully he stepped over a forgotten sandcastle, making his way over to Chrollo’s lonely umbrella and towel. “S-Sorry,” he said in lieu of a greeting, waving his hands in the air as if to dispel the accusation Chrollo would probably tease him with. “Um, I’m just… I was just…”

Chrollo propped his chin on his hand, tipping his sunglasses down to give him a look. “You were just staring at me, right?” he offered, smiling. “For about ten minutes there. You must really like the view.”

Bringing his hand behind his head, the man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. College age, from the looks of it. Maybe on spring break? “Um, yeah, so I was, like- I wasn’t staring at you, but at…”

Chrollo raised an expectant brow, waiting.

The man flushed again, a bead of sweat rolling down his chiseled cheekbone. He let out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head. “Okay, yeah, I was staring.” When he looked up, Chrollo was a bit struck by his cool blue eyes. “So um, I’m John. Nice to meet you. Sorry for creeping you out--”

“You didn’t creep me out,” Chrollo said, settling his book down beside him on the sand. He lifted himself a little higher, arching his spine so he could take in John properly. Sand that had slowly made its way onto his towel stuck to his chest as he did so, and Chrollo took a minute to brush it off his new bikini. “But I am curious why you were staring at me of all people.” He looked up with a kind smile. “I’m Chrollo, by the way.”

John wasn’t quite looking at him. Or, more accurately, he was looking at Chrollo, just not his face. Chrollo crossed his arms under his chest, clearing his throat pointedly. John broke from his staring and covered himself with a cough, crossing his arms awkwardly. “Nice to meet you, Chrollo,” he said, voice a bit strained. “You uh. You look like you’re having a good time.”

Oh, did he? Chrollo smiled at John, cocking his head. He kicked his feet a little behind himself, his sarong fluttering up to bare his ankles and calfs. “I’m having a lovely time,” he said, so tickled by the obvious interest this young man was showing. “It’s a bit hotter out today than I anticipated, though.”

“Uh, why don’t you go for a swim?” John suggested, coming a little closer. “That would cool you off, right?”

Chrollo hummed. “I think if I wander out from beneath my umbrella I might burn,” he said, gesturing with a nod towards John himself. “You’re looking rather red already, and you’re far tanner than I am.”

John swallowed, taking another casual step closer. He turned a bit to the side, flexing a little as he crossed his arms. “Oh, well,” he preened as if Chrollo noticing something like that was something special. “It’s spring break, you know. Gotta look good, right? Have you tried sunscreen?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Chrollo nodded towards the small basket he had brought with him to hold his things. “I’ve got some, but it’s so hard to apply that sort of thing alone,” he sighed, already hoping this might go where he thought it was going. His book hadn’t been as exciting as he had hoped, so any promise of fun was well worth pursuing, especially if it came in the form of a six foot tall college boy. Chrollo batted his lashes over the top of his sunglasses, parting his lips in a pout. “I suppose I’m just cursed to spend my vacation here, reading like the wallflower I am.”

It was almost too easy, really. John took the bait instantly, stumbling over himself as he came ever closer, kneeling down to put himself at eye level with Chrollo. “Oh, well,” he began, flustered but wearing it well. “If that’s all you need, I’d be happy to help you out.” His smile was winsome, if a little disbelieving that this was really happening. “I’d hate to let someone like you fester away on the beach when you could be having fun.”

“Oh, would you really?” Chrollo asked, covering his smile with his hand. He looked to his bag, and then back at John. “I would appreciate it if you’re willing. The bottle is just in that front pocket right there.”

John scrambled for the bag, finding the sunscreen easily. He looked at Chrollo, his flush bright behind his sunburn. He bit his lip, eyes tracing the shape of Chrollo’s back, pausing somewhere near his ass. “Where do you want me to start?” he asked. 

Chrollo nearly laughed. His voice was so low now. He pretended to think about it. “Well, I suppose anywhere you want to,” he gave, reaching back to untie his bikini top, letting the straps lay beside him. John made the smallest sound of shock, but Chrollo acted as if he didn’t hear. Instead, he laid fully on his stomach, picking back up his book to feign nonchalance. “Feel free to get as close as you want. I want you to do a good job.”

John settled in beside Chrollo, knees folded under himself and nearly off the towel entirely. Chrollo let out a little laugh, shaking his head. “Closer,” he said, tugging at the man’s thick wrist until he straddled Chrollo’s thighs. “How else will you get every inch of me?

“I-I’d hate to miss an inch,” John croaked, nearly forgetting the lotion in his haste to touch Chrollo’s skin. His first touch was cool, slick, and hesitant. Chrollo settled in, humming a little in contentment. “S-So,” John tried, swallowing down his disbelief for the moment. “Are you on vacation here? You don’t look like a college student.”

He gave a little huff of a laugh. “I am, and I’m certainly no student. Can’t imagine some old space case like me as an energetic college kid like you,” Chrollo said, looking at his book but not really absorbing the words. “My job allows for a lot of downtime in between big jobs. I felt a little break was in order. How about you? What brings you here?”

John sucked in a breath when his fingers danced over the shape of Chrollo’s tattoo. “You aren’t old at all,” he disagreed. He traced the legs with the tips of his fingers before digging in behind Chrollo’s shoulder blades to ease the tension lingering within. 

Chrollo rolled his eyes. “Flattery will get you places,” he teased, “but I’m probably a lot older than you are, John. You’re on spring break, right? All the college kids seem to be on it right now.” 

“Yeah, it’s spring break,” he said, sounding like he still wanted to argue with Chrollo about his age. “School let out and a few friends wanted to hit up the beach before we go back to university.”

“Sounds like quite a fun trip.” The fingers dug confidently into his muscles, turning the application into a massage easily. Chrollo supposed he should protest it, if only to preserve his decency, but when it felt this good, how could he turn the young man away?

John seemed to notice the effect he was having on him. He worked a little harder, pressing more of his weight against Chrollo’s ass. “It’s been good, but it can always get better,” he said, his voice a husky croon. He stroked his hands down Chrollo’s spine, reverent and wanting in equal measure. “We’ve got a week to have the time of our lives before we head back for exams, so I intend on making it memorable.”

Oh, and John was good at making this massage memorable. Chrollo purred, melting into his hands as he worked the lotion into his skin. “And what do you study there?” he asked, his voice a bit airy, a bit low. It felt only polite to ask. Keeping up a conversation was getting difficult, though. Chrollo could feel himself heating up with every minute that passed. 

For a moment it seemed as if John wouldn’t answer. His breathing grew heavier, his hands lingering against Chrollo’s skin. They were fairly low now, settled at the dimples of Chrollo’s lower back. “Oh, I’m uh, I’m a business major,” he said, thumbs stroking over the dimples. “It’s not too bad a course load, but the electives can be--” Chrollo reached a hand down to his hip and untied the knot holding his sarong to his waist, tugging it away to reveal his bikini bottoms. John promptly stopped talking, his grip on Chrollo’s hips going tight. 

“Can be what?” Chrollo prompted when it seemed as if John had lost his train of thought.  

“Hard,” John said, his voice almost a squeak. 

“Oh,” Chrollo breathed, a smile curling his lips. Were they still talking about classes? He glanced over his shoulder, lifting his hips every so slightly to grind against the expected hardness hovering only an inch from his ass. “What do we have here?”

Even through his sunburn, John still blushed as red as a tomato. He averted his eyes, sputtering on an excuse he didn’t have. “I’m-- Sorry,” he tried, making as if to stand up. Chrollo just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, snagging the young man’s wrist before he could move an inch. 

“But you haven’t even finished,” Chrollo purred, tugging him by the wrist until he settled back down on his thighs. Chrollo licked his lips a little, laughing when John whimpered like a dog being teased. “You’re doing such a good job tending to me. It’d be a shame to let you wander off now just when things were…” Chrollo trailed off, licking his lips again as he settled his gaze on the bulge tenting John’s board shorts. He flicked his eyes up to meet the man’s. “Just when things were getting so  _ good. _ ”

John nearly choked on his saliva. He fumbled and coughed, trying to play it off as a laugh even as he visibly twitched through his shorts. Chrollo put his sunglasses back into place, turning back around. He picked his book back up, lifting his hips a little to nudge at John pointedly. 

“Are you serious right now?” John breathed, rolling his hips against Chrollo’s ass like a test.

Chrollo hummed. “Just don’t make too much of a mess,” he said breezily, turning a page of his book. “This swimsuit is new, after all.”

John let out a hiss of breath, scrambling to press himself as close to Chrollo as he could manage. “What if someone sees?” he muttered, already rutting, already squeezing and fondling Chrollo’s ass as if he really didn’t care one way or another if someone did. “God, you’re so hot. Your ass is so good, holy shit.”

This was so funny for so many reasons. Chrollo stifled a laugh and instead lifted his hips a bit, seeking out more of the worship being given to him. “Isn’t it more fun to play with a little risk?” He peeked over his shoulder, smiling a heated smile. “Do a good job and you’ll give them a nice show either way.”

Whimpering like he might die, John didn’t bother arguing. His hands spread Chrollo’s ass and his fingers went straight to work prodding and rubbing against his entrance. Chrollo let out a harsh breath, feeling his face begin to warm when John squeezed and groaned. He must like the view, Chrollo thought, turning a page he hadn’t read. 

The book nearly fell from his hands when something warm and wet rolled over his entrance a moment later.

“Goodness,” Chrollo gasped, looking back to see John curled up behind him and lapping at his ass as if he might die without it. “You really are the eager sort, aren’t you?” he breathed, spreading his legs wider. Teasing licks sent fire through his veins, far hotter than the noonday sun by far. 

John didn’t bother answering him. Instead he worked his tongue inside, jabbing and licking and sucking wet, lewd noises against Chrollo’s skin. His fingers kneaded at Chrollo’s ass, tugging at the bikini still clinging to his hips until the strap dug into the cleft of his ass, adding even more stimulation to an already overwhelming moment. What were they teaching kids in college these days? Chrollo had to wonder, because when John let out a low, throaty groan against his ass, he had to think it well worth the money and effort if it got him this. 

“You taste so fucking  _ good _ ,” John whispered, his voice a husky mess. “So fucking good. Fuck, your ass is so sweet, I want to make you cum from this.”

It was getting harder to keep cool. Chrollo held tight to the book in his hands, hiding his face in the pages. He managed a ragged laugh. “That sounds like a good time to me,” he breathed, lifting his hips wantingly when he felt John pull away. Chrollo couldn’t help but whine a little, but he cut himself off a moment later when he felt the unmistakable sensation of a cock slipping beneath the edge of his bottoms to roll against his ass. A low, hungry groan echoed in his ear, ruffling the hair against his neck. Chrollo shivered, stifling his own when the cock began to move. Wet and hot, it rutted insistently against his skin, dipping lower and closer to his entrance with every needy thrust. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” John nearly whimpered, pressing his hard, sweaty chest to Chrollo’s back. “God, I want to fuck you. Your ass is so good, it’s so fucking big. I wanna taste it, fuck it,  _ anything _ .”

And wasn’t that a lovely thing to hear? Chrollo moaned, not bothering to stifle it. “Really?” he breathed, choking a little when the head of John’s cock teased his entrance. “Out of all the sunbathers here, you want s-some old ditz like me?”

John wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s chest, fingers slipping beneath the loose bikini easily to fondle his nipples. “Old?” he laughed, kissing Chrollo’s trembling shoulder. “God, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Who wouldn’t want you? You’re so fucking hot.”

Chrollo had to hide his face in his book to keep the other beach goers from seeing just how affected he was getting. He wouldn’t last much longer, but then again, he doubted John would mind. “I’m going to cum,” he gasped, clutching the corners of his book for dear life. 

The admittance drove the cock faster, catching on his entrance with every move it made. God, it was so wet, so fucking hot. What would it feel like inside him? John was young, and strong, and probably had the stamina to keep going long after Chrollo had his fun. Chrollo nearly purred at the thought, and John gave out a little shudder, grinding Chrollo against the towel until it was all too much to take. 

“John,” Chrollo gasped, pressing his face into his book as he came. His body shook but John kept moving, rubbing himself to completion just a moment later with a groan that was more felt than heard. Cum stuck to Chrollo’s skin, soaking into his bikini. It might not stain so long as Chrollo rinsed it soon, but preserving his clothing wasn’t high on his list of priorities at the moment. Keeping himself from collapsing entirely was, and he wasn’t doing a great job at that already. 

“Holy fucking god, that was so fucking hot.”

Chrollo lifted his head, body still tingly with aftershocks. John was pressed against his back, warm and heavy and so deliciously strong that Chrollo couldn’t help but want more. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked, smile teasing his voice. He rubbed his thighs together, the cum sticky and wet still. 

John nodded. “You’re amazing,” he wheezed, acting as if he had seen the face of god. “Thank you so much.”

“Good,” Chrollo purred. “How would you like to do it again?”

John twitched visibly. His jaw went slack, his eyes wide. “Again?” 

“You’re here for spring break, aren’t you? That’s a week,” Chrollo said, giving John his most teasing smile. “It would be a shame if I spent my vacation alone. Why don’t you fuck me properly next? After that, we can see what happens.” He made sure to lick at his lips pointedly, letting his eyes tell the young man exactly what might be in his future. 

“Jesus,” John hissed, his cock hardening slowly against Chrollo’s skin. “You can’t say shit like that,” he whined, rutting pitifully against the mess he had already made. “No one’s gonna believe me when I tell them about this.”

Chrollo rolled himself against the towel, turning back towards his forgotten book with a smile. “Then best you get to making this believable,” he teased, settling in for more. If spring break had only just started, Chrollo had an inkling his week was about to be one to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> woot chrollo is one hot mama, thats for sure. i really hope everyone has a great holiday season, and an even better new year! i cant wait to write more for you all in 2018! check out my fandom work on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and my original published work (tdcloud), and dont forget to leave a comment! until next time!!


End file.
